A Tickle Monster To Love You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A distraught Lilac learns she is never alone when it comes to her loving friends.


**guestsurprise did this one all by themselves! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Lilac burst through her room and threw her books on the bed. The guy that said he loved and cared for her was cheating on her. She angrily shook her fist in the mirror and yelled as loud as she could.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE AGAIN! NEVER!" She screamed.

Her yells were so strong that Jocu and his brother Blithe's ears rang. They covered them since it was so loud.

"Lilac…she's in trouble." Jocu said, now looking in the portal.

"And this is going to require more than tickles Jocu. Let me handle this." Blithe crooned, now running a clawed hand through his white hair.

"Blithe…"

"She needs affection and love too. You know I'm the more….affectionate brother." Blithe smirked.

"I don't think she will be in the mood for flirting Blithe."

"Jocu…I do more than just flirt…"

"Yeah, you tease!" Jocu said, now placing his hands on his hips. Blithe rolled his eyes and looked back at Lilac. Tickle monsters could not marry humans so they tried not to flirt as much as possible.

"Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." Blithe said, now turning back to Jocu. For a few moments, both brothers locked eyes and Jocu finally nodded in approval.

"BUT…make sure you don't make it worse Blithe. Her heart is already fragile." Jocu warned.

"I will take care of her," Blithe crooned as he went through the portal.

Meanwhile, Lilac was angrily packing her bags. She was going to leave, even though she didn't know where she was going.

"Lilac?" A voice asked. She turned and saw Blithe come through the portal.

"Hey Blithe." She said, now throwing more items in a bag.

"Where are you going?" He softly spoke, now walking over to her.

"Anywhere but here. I'm going to...uh…visit my cousins in Alaska."

"Lilac…now you know that you don't belong there." Blithe said, now sitting on her bed and watching her quickly stuff items in a bag.

"It doesn't matter. No one cares about how I feel anyway." Lilac said, now trying to push and shove in items to make them fit.

"I care. And so do my brothers." Blithe said, now gently grabbing her hand.

"B-Blithe, please. I need to get going."

"You don't belong there. You belong here with your friends." Blithe said, now standing and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"GAH! Blithe let go!" She squirmed, now pushing on his chest.

"No. I won't because I care about you now come here," he cooed, now gently nuzzling in her neck.

"Blithe! Stop it!" She panicked, now feeling herself blushing.

"Why Lilac, I do believe you're blushing," Blithe chuckled, now planting a playful kiss on her cheek.

"Stop! I refuse to love or let anyone get close to me again!" Lilac pleaded.

"Well, I'm a tickle monster prince and the lovey one so I don't think you will have much success. I won't let you go on like this," he said, now planting a gentle kiss on her face.

"GAH! BLITHE!"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop all the…the!"

"Affection?"

"YES!"

"Nope." He smirked. And with that, he pushed her down on the bed and began nuzzling her neck and face, making her blush and squeal. He wasn't being invasive; just giving her some extra attention. "I won't stop until you promise to let us love and be there for you. We love you like family Lilac."

"Blithe let me go!" She pleaded.

"Not until you let us love you," Blithe said, now digging his face in her neck and gently nipping her. Her eyes popped open wide, but it did tickle. "You're not alone Lilac." He whispered so she could barely hear him. After a few moments, she began to gently cry. Blithe removed his face from her neck and pulled her to where she was on top of him as he rubbed her back.

"Shhhh. There there Lilac. It's going to be ok." He cooed, now sitting up and letting her sit on his lap. After a few moments, Lilac looked into his turquoise eyes. He grinned and wiped her tears. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. A bit. Thanks Blithe," She said softly.

"Good. Now comes the fun!" He growled playfully, now pinning her down and tickling her sides. Lilac could only laugh in mirth and try to fight again him. The tickle monster princes were always there when she needed them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
